Adventures of April, May, and June!
by Evelyn Knight
Summary: When evil comes to their hometown, Daisy Duck's nieces, April, May, and June are ready to fight using the power of their magic bracelets! Eat your heart out Sailor Loon! Huey, Dewey and Louie and the rest of the DuckTales cast will be making appearances as well.


Adventures of April, May, and June!

I don't own any Disney characters at all, just the idea for this story which is being written for fun.

A/N So I've been wanting to write a fanfic about April, May, and June Duck for years. And now I'm finally going to do it, even if only get one chapter done! Special thanks to bethhigdon over at deviantART for letting me use the personalities and color scheme she came up for them in her fan art of them. A/N

It was a quiet night in Mouseton, as was the home of ten-year-old triplets April, May, and June Duck and their guardian.

The three sisters were laying in their beds in the room they shared; their guardian had already bid the girls a goodnight and had left for his room. The girls were just about to fell asleep when a bright light flashed by their window. They jumped out of their beds and ran to it.

"What was that?" Asked June excitedly.

"I think it was a falling star!" Exclaimed May.

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We should go hiking in the woods to see if we can find where it fell," Said April.

Their guardian was up in his room, and also saw the falling star.

"Something wicked this way comes," He said.

….

The next day:

He had told them no - under no circumstances were they to go anywhere near the woods.

"I don't get it," Said April. "We're in the Littlies Chickadees! We've gone hiking dozens of times before!"

"We could always go anyway?" Suggested June.

"He'd know," May said, defeated. "He always knows. He knows all, sees all, and hears all!"

"That's true," April and June resolved together.

"And you both know what will happen if we disobey him," May pointed out.

"He'll make us babysit bunny-children!" They said together in horror.

"You know, I wonder what he meant by telling us to walk about around town looking for something or someone to occupy our time?" Asked June.

"Maybe he wants us to play with our friends?" Suggested May.

"Nah," Said June. "He would have told us to do that."

"Aunt Daisy would let us go hiking," Moaned April.

"Stop harping on that, April," May told her.

"Oh!" shouted June with much anticipation. "Guess what Millie and Melody told me."

"What?"

"That their Aunt Minnie is opening up a café on Main Street!"

"Let's go check it out!" Exclaimed April

June rolled her eyes, "But it's not open yet."

"So we can check out the building!" April told them.

"Okay," Her sisters agreed.

Meanwhile, deep in the woods where the falling star had landed the night before, it began to transform into a fearsome looking castle with gargoyles, surrounded by sharp pointy thorns.

In the throne room cloaked in shadows sat its two evil rulers.

"Yes, this place shall do well for us," The male said to his female companion, grinning victoriously.

"Yes, but first we must make the people of this place live in fear and misery," His female companion declaimed.

"Agreed. Grimhilde!

"You summoned me, master?" Asked an old crone human, appearing before them.

"Yes," Her master's voice bellowed. "Go forth into this town and spread fear with your dancing skeletons!"

"Collect the fear and panic in the jeweled box," Her mistress told her, conjuring up the box for her.

Back at Main Street:

"Minnie's sweet café," April read the name on the building aloud.

"I wonder when it'll be open?" May asked idly, looking at the windows covered in brown paper.

"Maybe Minnie's inside and we can ask her?" Suggested June. Trying the door to see if it would budge, it opened.

"Hello?" Called April.

"Minnie?" Asked May

"Millie? Melody?" Called June, her voice echoing.

The three sisters walked further into the empty café. Only…it wasn't empty. A St. Bernard suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Oh!" The three of them cried in fright. "Where did you come from?"

'**_Somewhere far away_**,' He responded, telepathically.

The three young ducklings laughed nervously, each believing that they imagined it.

"I guess Minnie got a guard dog," May said, still a littleanxious. "Figaro's not going to like that."

'**_I know no Minnie and Figaro_**. **_I'm here for you three_**,'

"I-I wonder what his name is?" Pondered April, becoming more nervous.

**_'My name's Bolivar._**'

"You know I think we should leave now!" June said, grabbing her sisters' hands in panic.

**_'Wait,_**' Bolivar said. '**_Don't be afraid.'_**

"Don't be afraid!" April screamed. "I can hear you in my head!"

"So can I!" Said May.

"Me too!" Added June.

'**_It's alright. I'm psychically linked to three of you.'_**

"What…? Why?" They asked him, fear and curiosity mixing together.

**_'Because you three are the ones fated to fight the evil that has come to this world.'_**

"What evil?" The sisters asked.

Before Bolivar could answer, screams where heard outside.

**_'The evil is here! Look!'_**

Peeking behind the brown paper, the sisters looked outside to the street being overrun with dancing skeletons.

**_'That part of the evil you three must fight.'_**

"But how can we fight them?" Asked May.

"We're too little!" Cried June.

"And we don't know how to fight!" Added April.

**_'You can fight them with these,'_**Bolivar told them scratching his fur. And out of his fur flew three bracelets. They landed in the duckling's hands.

They were simple gold bracelets, each with a different colored stone in the center: Orange for April, purple for May, and yellow for June.

**_'Put these one and say "Princess-Power, wake up!"'_**

They just stared at him, wide-eyed and frightened.

**_'Please girls, stop looking so frightened and do as I ask. I'm not here to hurt you, but to help guide and protect you. Now please do as I ask. Your friends need help.'_**

They looked at each other and nodded, putting the bracelets on.

"What do you want us to say again?" April asked.

**_'Princess-Power, wake up!'_** He told them, turning around.

"Princess-Power, wake up!" They shouted in unison.

Out of their bracelets flashed a bright light that surrounded each sister. They felt their bodies being lifted up in the air. They could hear music as their bodies seemed to dance.

And then it stopped.

"Wha-what happened?" May asked, sounding dazed. "You-you two! You're all grown up!"

"So are you!" Her sisters cried.

"Your hair!" They all exclaimed.

It was a remarkable transformation. Instead of their ten-year old bodies, they now had tall slender bodies of sixteen year olds. And instead of wearing their matching black shirts, matching light purple bowsand matching light purple pumps, they were now in dresses, (well technically they were wearing leotards with attached skirts) knee-high boots and long gloves. They didn't even look identical anymore. Well the outfits did match in style, just not color.

April was now dressed in dark orange. Her dress was sleeveless and had sailor collar. The skirt came down just above her knees. A small sun emblem was on the center of the neckline of her dress and on the front of her orange knee-high boots. Her hair that had once been short and white, was let down, was now in a ponytail and was orange, reaching down to her ankles.

May's outfit was the same as April's, only it was dark purple with croissant Moon emblems. Her hair was now purple, also down to her ankles and she wore a matching headband. June's outfit matched her sister's also, but it was dark yellow with Star emblems. Her hair was yellow and was in two pigtails and was down to her ankles as well.

**_'In these forms you shall be known as Princess Aurora,'_** he said to April. '**_Princess Luna,_**' he told May. **_'Princess Starla,'_** He said, at last pointing to June.

"We can't fight like this!" Cried May. "In short skirts and with impossibly long and colored hair!"

'**_You can Aurora; you have the power of fire, Luna water, Starla electricity. Channel these powers and fight your enemies!'_**

The sisters looked at each other.

"Try, try, try, do or die!" They cried before running out into the street.

A/N And here this chapter ends. Ok why I have April, May, and June living in Mouseton and not Duckburg. One it works better for this story and two In the older Disney comic I have, the girls are visiting their Aunt Daisy and Huey, Dewy, and Louie comment about not knowing the girls were in town. Why the girls are living with a guardian not their parents. In the comics the girl's parents are never seen and hardly talked about so I got rid of them and give them a mysterious guardian instead, as for whom he is guess! In the comics Bolivar is Donald Duck's non-talking St. Bernard. I decided to use him. A/N


End file.
